1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dyeing wood veneer. In particular the present invention provides an apparatus and method of dyeing the veneer so that the colour is ingrained into the veneer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increase in demand for all wood products has created increasing scarcities and high prices for high quality wood particularly hardwood. Wood veneers are becoming more and more common particularly in the manufacture of wooden furniture. The veneer can be finished in a number of conventional methods such as painting, staining or spraying. Alternatively the veneer can be prefinished with clear lacquers, oils, stains, toners or wash coats. All of these methods are surface treatments and where a colour is desired: (1) the colour does not penetrate into the veneer, (2) potentially environmentally harmful chemicals are needed (3) if the stain or other material being applied to provide colour is not transparent the wood grain cannot be seen and (4) the process used to apply the colour (screening, spraying, roller application, brushing or paint jet) is time consuming & aggravating due to the use of the chemicals needed.
Various methods have been previously developed to overcome some of these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,570 describes a method of finishing an article of wooden furniture comprising the steps of dipping the article into a coating material for at least 10 seconds, removing the article and draining it for about 20 seconds then spinning the dipped and drained article at a rate of 80 RPM's for evenly distributing the coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,789 describes a method for the production of veneer resistant to micro-organisms comprising applying a concentrated solution of impregnation salt to the surface of the veneer while the veneer is still moist after being cut or sliced from a piece of timber, under no mechanical pressure and before the ring pores are sealed, so that the impregnation salt is evenly distributed in the veneer by chemical osmotic diffusion through the cell walls and then heating the veneer to dry it and seal the ring pores.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,141 describes a process for coloring maple wood or maple veneer. The process involves coating the surface of the wood or veneer with a sugar water composition and then subjecting the coated wood to simultaneous application of heat (100.degree. F. to 900.degree. F.) and pressure (5 psi to 2000 psi). The degree of colour is varied by adjusting the temperature or amount of shading agent such as strontium nitrate (approximately 0.4%).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,380 describes a method of coloring wood involving contacting the wood with an aqueous solution of furfuryl alcohol, a catalyst selected from the group consisting of iron, nickel, cobalt, copper, zinc and cadmium and a complexing agent then heating.
The present invention solves a number of problems associated with the prior art namely: it does not use environmentally harmful substances like the chemicals used today for staining wood such as solvents and spirits; the consistency of the colour can be maintained at all times; colored wood can be purchased without the concern of having minor damages, such as scratches, that may result during the production of furniture and or paneling, requiring repair. The invention is a simplified finishing process of the wood used for furniture whereby the veneer is provided in a variation of colours that is penetrated into the wood.